


Introducing His Husband

by GeckoGirl89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Married McDanno, Old Friends, POV Steve, Sappy Steve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wish Fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/pseuds/GeckoGirl89
Summary: Steve sighed as he looked at Danny, feeling his heart overflow with gratitude and affection as he gazed at the handsome man sitting next to him."This is Danny Williams," he said, in a dreamy tone of voice. "He's my husband."





	Introducing His Husband

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on comment-fic (http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/817232.html?thread=103496784#t103496784): _Hawaii Five-0, Danny Williams/Steve McGarrett, First time calling the other "my husband"_
> 
> I made a couple of corrections to the original fill on Livejournal, and I added a line of dialogue that accidentally got cut from the fill when I posted it.

"Hey, Smooth Dog! How's it going, man?"  
  
Steve grinned when Aaron, his old friend from the Navy, approached the table at Kamekona's where the team was out eating lunch. He stood up to greet his friend, who greeted him with a quick hug.  
  
"Aaron! I haven't seen you for years! What are you doing here?"  
  
Aaron and Steve sat back down at the table, with Aaron seated near the end by Steve. "I just retired from the Navy and thought it would be a good time to take a vacation. I remember you talking about how beautiful Hawaii was and decided to come here."  
  
"Well, it's good to see you."  
  
Danny tapped on Steve's arm. "Hey, babe? You gonna introduce us to your old friend?"  
  
"Oh, right!" Steve gestured towards Aaron. "This is Aaron Huff, an old buddy of mine from the SEALs." Steve gestured towards the people at the table, introducing Aaron to Kono, Chin, and Lou in sequence, and then it was Danny's turn.  
  
Steve sighed as he looked at Danny, feeling his heart overflow with gratitude and affection as he gazed at the handsome man sitting next to him.   
  
"This is Danny Williams," he said, in a dreamy tone of voice. "He's my husband."  
  
Memories flashed through Steve's mind as he recalled exactly how he had gotten to this point. For years, he had introduced Danny solely as his partner. He still did when they were interviewing witnesses on cases. A funny little thing, about the word "partner" is that it could be read two ways. It could be read in the professional "cop partner" way Steve ostensibly intended, but the word carried the secondary meaning of "domestic partner" or "life partner," especially when one man used it in reference to another. Ruth probably hadn't been the only person to mistake how Steve meant the term. The possessive hand Steve often placed on Danny's shoulder and the pride in Steve's voice whenever he spoke about Danny probably conveyed a different meaning to many of the people they met. Truthfully, back then, Steve didn't mind people getting the wrong idea about him and Danny. He had assumed that mistaken assumptions would be the closest he could ever get to actually being with Danny, so he privately cherished the ambiguity of the moment when he introduced Danny to someone.  
  
When they began dating, Steve easily transitioned to calling Danny his boyfriend. He had grinned goofily the first few times he said it, thrilled that he could actually say those words out loud. He liked how that word conveyed a certain intimacy, how everyone could just know that he and Danny were in love with a single, unambiguous word.  
  
But that was nothing compared to this, the first time Steve had introduced Danny as his husband. There was gravity and permanence in that word, and it perfectly captured how Danny was his life, his love, his everything. The word sounded like forever, and the way Danny's fingers interlaced with his as the held hands on the table and the cool feeling of the metal of Danny's wedding ring brushing over his hand felt like forever too.  
  
"Huh, I didn't know you got hitched," Aaron said. He sounded mildly surprised. "How long has it been?"  
  
Steve glanced at Aaron before turning to stare at Danny again. "We've been together for about a year, and we got married a couple weeks ago."  
  
"Congrats, man," he said. "You too, Danny."  
  
"Thank you," they replied simultaneously.  
  
Aaron grinned. "Well, Smooth Dog, I guess things must be going pretty well for you, newlywed bliss and all that." He chuckled. "You can't take your eyes off your new husband."  
  
Chin smirked. "I'm pretty sure that's just Steve and Danny. They were like that even before they were together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep," Lou confirmed. "If you hang out with them more, you'll get used to it."  
  
"I guess so." Aaron shook his head, somewhat in disbelief. "You know, I've never seen Smooth Dog act like this about anyone before."  
  
Kono frowned slightly and took a bite of her shrimp. "Why do you call Steve Smooth Dog?"  
  
"It's an old nickname from back in the SEALs. Steve used to be a real ladies' man, and everybody used to be jealous of how smooth he could be with women." He looked at Steve and Danny and laughed. "I guess things have changed a lot since then."  
  
Kono's eyes shone with a teasing glint. "They definitely have. _Smooth_ is the last way I would describe Steve."

Steve broke his stare at Danny to rejoin the conversation. "C'mon, Kono, we don't have to tell Aaron about that."  
  
Aaron waved him off and straightened as he focused on Kono. "No, no, I'm interested. What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, there was the way Steve and Danny got together, first of all. It took them nearly eight years of knowing each other, and I had to help them. And Danny made the first move."

"That sounds like one hell of a story."

She smiled, a bit evilly in Steve's opinion. "And how." As Kono began to regale his old friend with the highlights of the Steve and Danny saga, Steve felt content, even though he knew that epic teasing was imminent. It may have taken him an absurdly long time to get here, but he was happy where he was, with his ohana and his husband by his side. When he looked at Danny and saw his amused smile at Kono's retelling, Steve knew that he felt the same way.


End file.
